Mariposa y corazón
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Es entonces que sientes una mariposa pasional por su hermano, y sientes como tu corazón se desborda por él. Por que Itachi y Sasuke no son lo mismo, por que por uno sientes pasión y deseo y por el otro sientes ganas de abrazarlo para toda la vida. */Fic basado en la canción "Babies" (Pulp)/* "Quiero llevarte a casa, quiero darte hijos, podrías ser mi novia"
1. Mariposa y corazón

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es de mi autoría. Fic basado en la canción "Babies" de Pulp. Créditos a su autor.

 **Aviso:** Universo alterno, lemmon implícito, contenido sexual.

* * *

Mariposa y corazón

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _¿Y quién diría que a los dieciocho que la mariposa y el corazón estarían peleados? ¿Quién diría que la mariposa es tu hermano y tú eres mi corazón?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Sasuke-kun esa historia debe ser mentira.

Me mirabas con tu ceño fruncido mientras cruzabas los brazos. De nuevo había sido una tonta, creo.

—Sakura, no. Es verdad, ahí en el armario—Señalaste con tu pequeño dedo índice—, hay un monstruo que se esconde y se come a las chicas de cabello rosa.

—¡No!

Teníamos cinco, y yo solía ir a tu casa cuando vivías en Stanhope Road. Me contabas cuentos de vez en cuando, aprovechando que nuestras madres platicaban abajo en el comedor, me sentaba en el piso y apagabas las luces para contarme las historias de terror que sabías me atemorizaban y entonces, solo entonces cuando yo soltaba un grito de horror me abrazabas.

—Sakura, eres una molestia—decías al tiempo que tocabas mi cabello.

Esa tarde noche, de algún mes, de algún día me contaste semejante historia, entonces el armario se abrió y en la habitación no éramos dos, sino tres.

—¡Ah!

Pero era Itachi, quién se había escondido en el armario para asustarme. Él tendría unos diez años casi los once. Tú no te inmutaste, en cambio me estremecí y comencé a lagrimear, rodaste los ojos y seguiste acariciando mi cabeza mientras susurrabas que era una molestia que se espantaba por todo, entendí que odiaba el horror y que prefería leer libros donde hubiera animalitos tiernos.

"Juro que jamás volveré a tu habitación", pensé.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Los cuentos de hadas se habían hecho para romperse.

Papá y mamá se divorciaron cuando yo tenía 13 años, quizá no hubo amor, o tal vez se hartaron de ellos mismos. Lo único que sé es que peleaban en vez de hablar, y que sólo cuando ponía cara de niña lastimera ellos paraban de gritarse y volvían a ser dos personas que vivían en el mismo lugar.

Se sintió extraño que mamá y papá ya no vivieran conmigo, es decir, los fines de semana yo me iba con él y entre semana me quedaba en casa sola, hundiéndome en libros. Fue de ese modo hasta que tu madre le comentó a la mía que ella podía cuidar de mí, ya que le hacía falta tener a una mujercita cerca de ella.

No era para menos, Mikoto los tenía a ustedes y a un esposo bastante serio y estricto que siempre trabajaba, así es como recuerdo a tu padre. Mamá y Mikoto habían sido amigas desde que vivíamos en Stanhope Road, así que había confianza.

Desde ese momento pasé a ser una miembro no oficial de la familia Uchiha mientras mamá trabajaba.

Se suponía debíamos llegar juntos a casa, pero tú te la pasabas entrenando. Entonces a partir de los 13 seguí la siguiente rutina:

Llegaba, dejaba la mochila en la sala, me disponía a hacer las tareas más sencillas y cuando daban las cuatro me ponía a ver televisión, una serie de comedia nunca me venía mal. Pero también pasaban cosas en el cuarto de tu hermano.

Itachi llegaba de la preparatoria como a eso de las tres, y siempre traía a una chica. Se subían allá arriba y en ese entonces no sabía interpretar lo que hacían, y tal vez ni me interesaba realmente. Bueno, puede que un poquito. ¿Qué más daba cuando podías ver televisión en la sala hasta las siete antes de que llegara Mikoto?

La chica que traía Itachi siempre se iba a las seis en punto, algunas veces quince minutos más tarde, otras veces diez minutos más. Lo cierto es que nunca pasaba de la media hora, tu hermano bajaba de su habitación con ella y le abría la puerta.

Y era entonces cuando Itachi me miraba desde el marco de la puerta.

—No le digas a mi madre—decía con seriedad.

—¿Decir qué?—yo seguía embobada con las series de comedia y alguna que otra bolsa de papas a lado.

—Confío en ti.

¿Qué es lo que no debía decirle a Mikoto? Ah, claro era muy ingenua para saberlo. ¿No?

Y los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses, y la rutina seguía de ese modo. Puede que yo ya no viera tantas series, ahora eran documentales o simplemente continuar con mi tarea. Tu madre llegaba a las siete, y tu padre —no estoy segura— tal vez hasta las once. Yo me iba a mi propia casa a eso de las nueve de cualquier modo.

Pero siempre, siempre a partir de los trece y mientras veía la televisión escuchaba hasta la sala el fondo de una canción que decía más o menos así:

"Quiero llevarte a casa, quiero darte hijos, podrías ser mi novia…"

Tenía un ritmo espectacular, creo que escuchar aquello era mi parte favorita del día.

En aquel entonces tenía trece, y poco o nada sabía de lo que estaba haciendo Itachi Uchiha (de dieciocho años) y sus conquistas, pero tú Sasuke lo sabías…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esto que relataré si bien sucedió hace dos años, cuando teníamos dieciocho. Cuando aún vivías en Stanhope road.

Los meses se volvieron años, y esos mismos años me hicieron cambiar demasiado. Había tenido un par de novios, romances fogosos que terminaban en lloriqueos de mi parte por nunca obtener lo que deseaba y dejarme llevar por los estereotipos, lo cierto es que sólo yo (y sólo yo) sabía que pasaba con mi corazón (literalmente hablando), cada que te veía podía suspirar de forma interna, podía mirarte y admirarte por y para siempre. Por que no sé en qué momento pasó que comencé a extrañarte. Deseaba con todo mi corazón que volvieras a acariciar mi cabello, pero no lo hacías. Pasabas poco tiempo en tu propia casa y ya eras capitán del equipo de basquetbol. Mientras yo, llegaba solo para encontrarme con la misma rutina: ver a Itachi casi todo el día.

Lo escuchaba cuando él regresaba de la Universidad. Siempre a la misma hora, estacionaba su coche negro y con delicadeza abría la puerta para que entrara alguna mujer, ambos subían por las escaleras y de forma discreta miraba sus retaguardias desde la cocina. El trasero de la chica siempre me dio igual, pero otra cosa eran las piernas de tu hermano, estaban bien formadas, musculosas, duras. Me ruborizaba, era inevitable no pensar en ti cuando tenía a Itachi la mayoría del tiempo, en cambio tú —Sasuke— te desaparecías para evitar estar en casa, casualmente estabas cuando yo me iba a mi propio hogar.

Me ofrecía a hacer la comida, la preparatoria no fue tan dura como pensé, o tal vez había sido dotada de un cerebro bastante capaz. La verdad es que, siempre estaba en la cocina tratando de experimentar y mejorar mis artes culinarias. Y cuando estaba en la cocina escuchaba esa canción de fondo, canción que desde los trece me había provocado un _no sé qué,_ en un _no sé dónde._

"Quiero llevarte a casa, quiero darte hijos, podrías ser mi novia"

Ya había soñado a Itachi decirme esas palabras, y siempre mi parte íntima terminaba mojada. Cuando tenía unos quince años creí que tal vez había tomado mucha agua antes de dormir y que cabía la posibilidad de que me hubiera orinado. Pero eso no podía ser —no de ese modo—, todos sabemos que ese era un sueño bastante erótico. Soñaba de manera inapropiada con Itachi. ¿Y cómo no si siempre lo escuchaba follar?

Por un tiempo estuvo bien. Pero pronto quise más. Además de oír quise ver, imaginar que habría exactamente detrás de esa puerta, si acaso Itachi era tan bueno como los rumores decían. Y es que cuando lo veía algo semejante a una mariposa revoloteando invadía mi panza, pero cuando te veía a ti, mi corazón se salía. ¿A quién debía hacerle caso, a la mariposa pasional o al corazón sentimental?

Ese día, él regresó a las cuatro Itachi llegaba de la Universidad a esa hora, entonces yo hice como que cocinaba, mientras escuchaba los pasos dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Metió a una chica a su cuarto cuyo nombre no recuerdo pero que solía ver en la escuela, era de las mayores, las de Universidad. Esa clase de chicas por las que cualquier chiquillo de preparatoria mataría para tener un encuentro.

Dieron las cuatro con quince minutos y de forma puntual y discreta subí las escaleras hacía el mismísimo infierno del deseo. Me coloqué detrás de la puerta y lo escuché todo.

Yo escuchaba "Quiero llevarte a casa, quiero darte hijos, podrías ser mi novia…"

Mi corazón palpitaba rápido, y mis manos se colocaron en un lugar que describirlo sería algo obsceno, temí soltar algún sonido extraño y me contuve. Mis mejillas ardían y mi piel era puro calor y sudor. Mi sistema entero se estaba alterando y había un incremento de emociones nunca antes sentidas.

No, yo ya no quería escuchar. Quería ver y tocar, había sido mucho tiempo de espera. Lo decidí al día siguiente. Me salté la última clase, ante la mirada expectante tuya al ver que me iba a eso de la una de la tarde cuando en realidad salíamos a las tres de la preparatoria.

Corrí, corrí. Para mantener mi pulso desenfrenado y mi cuerpo jadeante.

Llegué a tu casa cerca de las una y media y me removí inquieta en la sala. ¿En serio por fin vería como Itachi tenía sexo con más mujeres? Él solo pensarlo provocó una ola de calor recorrerme por completo, desde la punta de los pies hasta la coronilla de mi cabeza.

Cuando dieron las tres, tomé la oportuna decisión de esconderme detrás del armario que un día tanto miedo le tuve. Pero antes, me tomé la libertad de admirar su habitación e imaginarme todos los escenarios posibles, la mariposa pasional estaba naciendo dentro de mi estómago. Error, no era en mi estómago, era en mi parte más íntima donde esa mariposa estaba naciendo y creciendo más y más.

De ese modo, adquirí un boleto en primera fila para el encuentro sexual que iba a ocurrir en algunos minutos.

Miré, observé y escuché. De fondo estaba esa misma canción que a los trece sonaba en mi mente de tanto reproducirla.

"Quiero llevarte a casa, quiero darte hijos, podrías ser mi novia…"

Repetí la misma acción por muchos días más. Veía a Itachi con varias chicas, siempre les decía eso en voz alta, algunas otras les ponía la canción de fondo. Y yo, me sentía mojada y solitaria con mi mariposa pasional que había evolucionado a una deseosa de pasión carnal. Aunque mi corazón estaba deseoso del deseo sentimental, y ese sólo podía ser llenado contigo.

Él las desnudaba, las tumbaba en la cama y se mantenía con la ropa. Ella (la chica cuyo nombre no sé) se mordía el labio inferior y al principio quería quitarle la playera con cuidado.

—Al diablo—decía jadeando, y terminaba por sacarle la playera de un solo tiro.

Mi mano se movía al tiempo que los veía. Estaba en un punto de dulce y enferma locura. A los dieciocho años cualquier cosa podía pasar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi mente se turbaba cada vez que te veía a ti en clase y rara ocasión en casa. Solías ser frío y nada quedaba de los abrazos nocturnos por el miedo irracional que le tenía a tus historias de terror. Al menos no eras un casanovas como tu hermano (bueno, sí lo eras pero no las llevabas a casa a tener sexo). Mis piernas temblaban cuando Itachi tocaba mi cuello, y mi corazón se salía cuando tú me dirigías la palabra.

En pocas palabras, por ti siento amor y por tu hermano deseo.

Después de varios días de ver a Itachi teniendo sexo con alguna chica concluí que no te lo podía decir por qué igual y se lo comentabas a tu madre. Aunque siendo honesta las probabilidades de que supieras que Itachi le encantaba tener sexo eran muy altas.

Cierto día, después de repetir la nueva e interesante rutina pensé que mucho no podía durar en esa situación. Llegué temprano a tu casa y me dirigí automáticamente a la recámara de Itachi. Me sentí extrañamente incomoda al ver su cama destendida y su ropa interior desparramada. Había llegado tarde para verlos tener sexo. Me sentí ilógica, y enferma, entonces me desnudé y decidí tumbarme sobre su cama, me tapé con la colcha y cerré los ojos, realmente estaba muy cansada.

Me quedé dormida dentro, no lo escuché llegar.

Entonces Itachi llegó, y era demasiado tarde para hacer algo, (algo como huir).

Me miró, y no era su típica mirada de ser yo una niña tierna. Él traía una toalla en su cintura y su cabello estaba mojadísimo. Negó con la cabeza y me sonrió de la forma más tierna que hubiera podido él haberme mostrado.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura?

Su voz cálida logró llegar hasta mis entrañas, no tuve más remedio que abrazarme a mí misma y darme valor.

—Itachi…

 **.**

 ** _"Quiero llevarte a casa, quiero darte hijos, podrías ser mi novia…"_**

 **.**

Su cuerpo en mi cuerpo. Él era un demonio sexual que alimentaba a mi mariposa pasional. Una cosa era ver, y otra muy diferente tocar y sentir. No hubo piedad alguna y fue lo que es: sexo, así como se lee, así como se escribe cuatro letras una palabra y un significado, sexo. No más, no menos.

La mariposa crecía cuando el susurraba cosas a mi oído, cuando se desnudó y me despojó de mi única prenda interior. Gemí, me tumbé sobre él. Experta no era, pero tenía un instinto propio de alguien que había escuchado y visto follar a Itachi por años. Él era el culpable de haber alimentado a mi mariposa.

En mi mente, la canción seguía reproduciéndose:

"Quiero llevarte a casa, quiero darte hijos, podrías ser mi novia"

—Quiero llevarte a casa, quiero darte hijos, podrías ser mi novio—dije, entrecortada con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban mientras lo sentía ahí dentro, moviéndose y haciéndome perder todo el control que quedaba.

No, ya no quedaba más de mí.

"Quiero llevarte a casa, quiero darte hijos, podrías ser mi novia"

Él sonrió triunfante.

Ah, no podría olvidar ese momento. No porque yo estaba dividida en dos partes _casi iguales._ La _casi_ mitad era la parte sexual y era en su mayoría de Itachi. Mientras que mi otro yo te pertenecía Sasuke, juro que sí.

Seguíamos en la cama cuando volviste a casa. Escuché como te parabas tras la puerta. Sé que no me vas a creer, pero lo hice _porque se parecía a ti._

"Quiero llevarte a casa, quiero darte hijos, podrías ser mi novia"

No sé si te quedaste, no sé si te fuiste. No sé siquiera saber algo, tal vez sólo te marchaste o quizá escuchaste mis gemidos de loca. Lo que sí sé, es que al día siguiente llegaste temprano a casa y me acompañaste de regreso y nunca permitiste que me acercara a Itachi.

El juego apenas empezaba.

* * *

 **N/A** Hola, ¿cómo están? Esta vez traigo este fic, que si bien puede tener un segundo capítulo, todo depende si me animo y si encuentro la inspiración suficiente. Lo cierto es que quise experimentar con nuevo contenido y hacer algo menos triste y más entretenido pero sin llegar a las risas. ¿Qué tal? Ya saben, si les gustó dejen review, incluso también si les pareció una basura.

P.D de momento dejaré el fic con el estado de INCOMPLETO, si no hay actualización mía en los siguientes días daré por concluido el trabajo.

P.D 2 Agradezco a Pulp (banda) por haberme inspirado tanto los últimos días, tanto que he hecho ya unos 4-5 fics inspirándome en sus canciones.

P.D 3 Mi página en facebook es Tamahara chan por si gustan saber más novedades.

¡Dejen review! ¿Sí? *-*


	2. División inexacta

**Mariposa y corazón**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Me gustan sus piernas, y como me desnuda con la mirada. Esos ojos carbón que me queman por dentro y me hacen sentir lava ardiente en mi sistema. Pero tú, eres como ese último trago que nunca debí haber bebido, eres como mi fantasía sentimental más grande. ¿Quién diría que puedo tener a tu hermano pero no puedo tenerte ni un poco cerca? Tan lejos de ti, y tan cerca a la vez. Mi mariposa se ha transformado a una ardiente, y mi corazón empieza a congelarse por la ausencia de algo que no pasó y que de forma probable nunca pase. Pero 'corazón', estos sentimientos me dividen, me hacen sentir como un animal salvaje cuando estoy con él y como una niñita que necesita que la protejan cuando rondas mis pensamientos, entonces ¿quién soy y por qué tengo sueños eróticos y calientes con tu hermano y por qué lloro cuando estás con otra chica? No lo entiendo"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **División inexacta**_

 **F** ue un lunes, lo recuerdo por Biología. Amaba esa materia y llegaba temprano, muchas veces intenté esperarte a las afueras de tu casa pero no salías. Desde hacía años que no caminábamos juntos a la escuela, en cambio tu llegabas en tu carro, lo estacionabas y bajabas como una celebridad. Las chicas te miraban y te desnudaban pero yo no podía, no te veía de esa forma, más bien me provocabas una tristeza profunda por saber exactamente que ocultaban tus ojos y en qué momento comenzaron a transformarse en dos pozos vacíos. No te faltaba nada, pero estabas vacío. Tú fuiste serio desde niño, pero me protegías de la oscuridad y del terror de tus historias, me abrazabas y me convencías que todo estaría bien que sólo tenía que dejar de ser una llorona. Sin embargo, ya no eres más ese Sasuke. Te volviste el rey de tu propio mundo, y te encargaste de destruir a toda persona que osara irrumpir en tu propio territorio, en tu vida. Corazón, tú te alejaste y nunca más me miraste, excepto cuando salí temprano ese día.

Salí para satisfacerme a mí misma y encontrar ese placer oculto, ese deseo carnal que no había experimentado en mi vida pero que rondaba en mi mente desde los trece, cuando veía televisión en la sala y escuchaba de fondo esa canción

"Quiero llevarte a casa, quiero darte hijos, podrías ser mi novia"

Llámame loca, llámame demente. Lo que siento es real, estoy dividida, y sólo cuando salí por esa puerta del salón ante la mirada expectante de mis compañeras de clase (e indirectamente la tuya) fui consciente de que no te era del todo invisible.

A partir de ese día la rutina inundaba mi cuerpo, como si se tratara de agua. Él es como una tormenta, como un remolino jugando en la cama y yo era un bote a la deriva que esperaba ser destruido.

Mis fortalezas caían de a poco, mi voluntad se volvía de papel frente a él y sus labios. La forma en que jugaba con mi cuerpo, la manera instintiva en la que me movía sin saber realmente el por qué.

—Llévame a casa Itachi, llévame y no me regreses.

Sonreía, y su cabello largo pegaba en mi piel, provocándome cosquillas. Reía sin querer, y ensordecía por placer.

Por las noches sudaba, y me encontraba semidesnuda en mi propia cama, por las mañanas recobraba la compostura, pero a partir de ese día nada podía ser igual. Cuando Itachi cruzaba miradas conmigo _algo_ (sí, ya sabes a lo que me refiero) se encendía. Mis mejillas ardían y tenía que evitar mostrar todo lo que en mi mente se reproducía. Fue en esos días en los que tú comenzaste a llegar temprano, ¿escuchaste lo que pasó aquella tarde con tu hermano?

Noté que me seguías después de haber terminado la clase de Biología. Me dirigía a tu casa, como siempre, como cada lunes. Una monotonía repetida, tan común que no asustaba, pero tú rompiste con ese equilibrio en cuanto sentí tu presencia.

—¿Sasuke?

No respondiste, en cambio metiste tus manos entre los bolsillos.

—¿Irás a casa?

—¿Tú qué crees?

¡Me habías contestado! Mi corazón latió frenético.

Y te seguí como luz, porque no había nadie más. De repente, mi mariposa se escondió y mi corazón tomó su lugar en cambio. Eso me volvía más tonta, más niña. Sólo quería que me protegieras de todo, que me dieras un poco de eso que le llaman amor, una mirada, una caricia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Quiero ser tu agua, bañándote y limpiándote. Ser tu paz líquida, un éter. Me respirarás y no me soltarás, te he visto sufrir y llorar durante toda la noche._

 _Quiero ser tu padre, tu madre, tu amante. Quiero ser tuya._

 _Seré tu licor, bañando tu alma en jugo que es puro. Seré tu ancla, nunca abandonarás estas orillas que curan, te he visto sufrir. Te he visto llorar durante días y días, así que seré tu licor. Los demonios se ahogarán y flotarán lejos_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mi corazón empezó a decepcionarse, lo sentí frío, como que estaba dejando de latir con esa misma intensidad. Así como subiste la marea la bajaste. Te fuiste a casa y me dejaste siguiéndote como una ilusa. No lloré, sólo sentí un pequeño vacío al ver como tu automóvil se movía en línea recta. ¿Qué me hizo pensar que me llevarías a casa?

"Quiero llevarte a casa, quiero darte hijos, podrías ser mi novia"

Llegué a casa, a la misma hora de siempre. Todo sería una monotonía de no haberte visto ahí, sentado tumbado en el sillón viendo algún programa de deportes que ciertamente no me interesó. No hablé, no saludé. Dejé mi mochila donde siempre y me dirigí a la cocina de forma automática y como ya lo había estado haciendo desde hacía un par de años. Itachi llegaría pronto, y yo ya no podría observarlo, ni podría tener sexo con él.

Tu presencia me hacía poner los pelos de punta, el tiempo se tornaba más lento y las manecillas parecían quedarse estancadas en la misma posición, sin moverse ni querer cambiar su curso. Derrotada y ante la desilusión de una atmosfera fría, decidí irme a casa. A mi propia casa, no tenía sentido estar en un mismo espacio físico con una persona que no me quería a mí. Hay una razón en todo esto, y es bien sabido que cuando le interesas a un hombre se nota, pero cuando no le interesas en lo absoluto se nota todavía más.

Caminé y alcé mi mochila, no hice ruido, no notarías mi ausencia.

—¿No esperarás a mi hermano?

La pregunta me asaltó por sorpresa, e hizo bajar mi guardia. La poca serenidad que había adquirido en esas horas se desvaneció como el humo de un cigarro. Mordí mi labio inferior, ¿yo espero a Itachi? ¿cómo diantres se supone que lo sabes tú?

—¿Debería?

Tengo el don de responder preguntas con preguntas. Mi madre siempre me reprendió por ello y a mi padre le causaba gracia esa manera de esquivar respuestas aunque él llamaba a ese tipo de contestación como "un retraso para pensar mejores respuestas". Coincido con papá.

Bajaste el volumen de la televisión y me miraste, dedicaste un poco de tu tiempo en aquello, lo cual me pareció como uno de los momentos más trascendentes. Tú no le prestabas atención a nada realmente, y eso me hacía preocupar. Pero desde que tu hermano rondaba por la casa con varias mujeres y desde que podía tener un pequeño espacio en su habitación deje de pensar tanto en esas cosas que me preocupaban acerca de tu personalidad y de tu ser.

No hubo respuesta. Me quede en el umbral de la puerta parada como una tonta, sin embargo y en esos segundos donde la atmosfera se hizo más densa pude apreciar como tu playera se ajustaba a tu abdomen, y la forma en que tu cabello estaba desordenada. De repente, ya no eras tú el que estaba parado cerca de mí, sino que tu hermano apareció desnudo en mi cabeza, con sus labios gruesos incitándome a encender la mariposa sexual.

Comencé a hiperventilar, la situación se me salía de control y para próximas situaciones tenía que tomar una nota mental muy importante:

"No mires a un Uchiha a los ojos"

—¿Te ocurre algo?

No denotabas preocupación real, no era como que corrieras a tratas de resucitarme. No. En cambio, alzaste tus cejas con sorpresa, nada más.

Pero los pensamientos llegaron retrasados, a los trece años le prometí a Itachi que no le diría lo que hacía con las chicas a su habitación a su madre. Se sobreentiende que tampoco a su padre…. Y ni a ti.

¡Demonios! Si él llegaba con una mujer y tú seguías en la sala las cosas no pintarían bien.

—Ahora que lo pienso—Mentí—, creo que sí me ocurre algo.

Mi respuesta te tomó por sorpresa.

—Tengo que… arreglar unas cosas en mi casa, eh… hacer limpieza. ¿Quieres ayudar?

No, no tenía cosas por arreglar. Pero sí limpieza por hacer.

Apagaste la televisión, apartaste el control remoto y ladeaste tu cabeza.

—¿Tengo cara de ser una sirvienta?

—No—respondí—, pero sí un perro enjaulado en su propia casa.

Parece ser que esa oración provocó que movieras tu trasero y me siguieras.

—Hoy no verás a Itachi—sentenciaste.

Y aquello me hizo sentir extraña, las probabilidades de que hubieras visto o escuchado algo aquella tarde cuando perdí mi virginidad con aquel huracán de cabello largo y ojos carbón empezaba a tornarse muy alta.

* * *

 **N/A** No prometo un long fic de esos de 25 capítulos, realmente escribo esto por una especie de inspiración momentánea y que quiero compartir con todos ustedes. Sólo disfruten los capítulos y como se va desarollando la trama, será corta. Aclararé varias cosas:

1\. AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE A ASHABI por todo el apoyo incondicional y por haberme hecho una hermosa portada que refleja lo que este fic es. Muchísimas gracias, ¡de verdad!

2\. Stanhope road: Lo mencioné en el capítulo anterior, y como bien dije este fic surge bajo el concepto de la canción 'Babies' de Pulp. Sé que los nombres son japoneses, y en lo personal odio cuando le dan nombres gringos a las cosas cuando la historia se supone se desarrolla en Japón. Suena a contradicción mía y lo sé. Pero bueno, Stanhope road es mencionada en la letra de la canción 'Babies' refiriéndose al barrio en donde creció Jarvis Cocker (líder dela banda Pulp), como esta historia surge de 'Babies' quise conservar esa esencia.

3\. En este capítulo me basé en la canción 'I'll be yours' de Placebo, muy buena por cierto.

Y sin más, me despido, nos leemos próximamente. Los reviews son bien recibidos, un saludo cordial y espero dejen uno, me animan mucho a continuar con esta y nuevos proyectos.

Tamahara chan es mi página en facebook.


	3. Una falsa versión de mí

**Mariposa y corazón**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Y alguien me dijo que los segundos se vuelven horas, y las horas se vuelven días pero así se siente de mañana. La primera vez deja su rastro y se desliza a segundo lugar y aun así se siente de mañana._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Una versión falsa de mí**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Él comenzó a ayudarme, no recuerdo cuando tiempo había pasado desde que no venía a casa. No lo recuerdo, es de esas veces que la memoria te falla y todo se borra como por arte de magia. Las memorias apenas y llegan a mí como pequeños flash, ráfagas de ideas efímeras que a veces llegan y otras veces se van.

Me sentí ilógica y confundida. Estaba en mi casa, él ahí parado frente a mí y yo parada como una caja más por mover. De repente, sus piernas se me antojaron duras y firmes. Su torso lo imaginé desnudo y su cabello me pareció verlo mojado. Pero el problema no era alucinar a plena hora de día, el problema era que no era _él._

Me tomó mi tiempo recobrar mi aliento. Naturalmente, Sasuke alzó la ceja. No puedo decir que estaba preocupado en toda la extensión de la palabra, sólo tal vez un poco contrariado.

—¿Qué—dije a la defensiva, mientras seguía sacudiendo.

—Me pareció verte roja.

Oh, eso no era una mentira.

—Ajá.

—Estás muy callada.

¿Lo estaba? Bueno, la "molestia" de los cinco años parloteaba sin parar. La "Sakura-molestia" de 13 años hablaba de cosas del universo y de cómo la materia no era indivisible. Y la "Sakura" (a secas) de 18 no hablaba ya mucho con Sasuke.

No era que no me gustara... Todo lo contrario, mi corazón estaba a un punto tal que podía estallar en miles de pedazos por él.

Estaba agotada, y me sentía como una adolescente en su primera cita. Así era estar junto a Sasuke, era ser una niña tímida y sin ganas de hablar por estar embobada por su presencia, era como un espectáculo que no podía dejar de admirar.

Pasaron algunas horas, no pude ver el carro de Itachi estacionarse. Lo cierto es, que pensé de forma efímera que en algún momento tal vez podría repetir la experiencia de aquellas tardes. Ver a su hermano no es sano cuando ya lo hice con él, varias tardes, a la misma hora, en esa cama matrimonial y que siempre tiramos nuestras prendas al piso.

¿Quién necesita la ropa cuando se tiene una piel y un cuerpo que te satisface?

Ese lunes pudo haber terminado como un lunes diferente, pero no fue así. Sasuke terminó de acomodar la última caja, y le ofrecí agua.

—Hmp.

Tomó el vaso y sorbió. Mojó sus labios y me pareció que los lamió. Tuve que parpadear un rato para sacarme esa imagen (real) de la cabeza. Mi cuerpo empezó a sentir una excitación explosiva en su interior, mi sistema estaba empezando a trabajar con funciones de placer intensas, ya no eran vitales. Mis latidos eran de emoción, y el palpitar de mi vagina empezó a preocuparme. Tuve que ser consciente de que "eso" estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Le arrebaté el vaso a Sasuke, no sé si quería más agua, o si acaso fui grosera. Sólo no quería perder el poco autocontrol que me quedaba.

—Sakura.

Se dirigió a mí de forma directa, sin rodeos.

Volví mi mirada hacía él, y dejé el vaso sobre la mesa.

—¿Por qué tuviste sexo con mi hermano?

Podría describir un montón de cosas, pero hay que ir con calma. En primer lugar, mi cabeza quedó en blanco, fue como un golpe terrible. Toda la excitación, toda la atmósfera y alucinaciones se disiparon con esa pregunta. El mundo dejó de girar para mí, y la gravedad se volvió tan alta que el piso me atrajo y no me dejó levantarme.

Segundo, ¿por qué? ¿!qué demonios tenía Sasuke en la cabeza!? Y tercero, nos vio, era obvio que ese día Sasuke si entró a casa y sí vio quiénes teníamos sexo.

Supongo que pasaron muchísimos segundos o quizá hasta minutos antes de que Sasuke dijera algo de nuevo.

—¿Por qué?

Aquella pregunta fue un reclamo total, como quién pide explicaciones de forma frustrada.

Y ahí me quedé en blanco, en mi mente pasaron fugaces respuestas. La primera fue: "Vete a la mierda, no te importa mi vida", "¿Y qué si así fue?", "¿De qué hablas?"

Pero ninguna de esas me sonó convincente. Apreté mis puños y cerré los ojos, era demasiado para un lunes, un mal inicio de semana.

—Quiero que sepas una sola cosa—Agregó.

Mi corazón tierno latió. La mariposa se escondió. No había placer, solo una atmósfera de ilusiones y sueños, donde mi corazón era el único amo y dueño de esos pensamientos.

—Todo lo que es de Itachi es mío. Todo.

Dicho eso, cerró la puerta sin decir más, y me dejó ahí parada como una caja ordenada. Sola y con la cabeza convertida en un rompecabezas de miles de piezas sin resolver.

Pero la ilusión se esfumó, la atmósfera de amor cliché se rompió y si hubiera podido tener una cámara de sonidos estoy convencida de que habría capturado el sonido de mi corazón tronándose, desgarrándose. El motivo es simple: "Todo lo que es de Itachi es mío. Todo" y la conclusión es que yo era sólo un objeto que podía ser de uso de dos hermanos.

Me recosté en el sillón, debían ser cerca de las ocho, no hace falta decir que cerré los ojos y esperé que la tormenta de mi pobre corazón cesara.

"Quiero que me lleves a casa..."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sakura:_

 _Se comenta en los pasillos que has encontrado a alguien nuevo. Se parece a mí físicamente, pero en realidad no es como yo. Sí, me alegro mucho por ti._

 _Escuché que una antigua amante ha entrado a la Iglesia, ella está tratando de reemplazarme, pero eso no va a suceder. ¿De qué manera podría ser?_

 _Porque cada caricia te recuerda lo dulce que podría haber sido estar conmigo. Y cada vez que él te bese dejarás atrás el sabor amargo de la sacarina._

 _Una versión 'chafa' del amor no es lo real._

 _Eras la molestia que a los cinco años se escondía y a la cual abrazaba cuando se asustaba por mis falsas historias de terror._

 _Eras la chica que se esforzaba por sacar buenas notas, siempre adelante sentada y con tu falda hasta debajo de la rodilla. Tomando notas de todo, no saliendo a ningún lugar y yendo a mi casa siempre a la misma hora…_

 _Eres la chica colegiala desnuda que reposó en su cama a las 4 de la tarde de ese día._

 _Que gran decepción cuando lo tenías a él en casa. El original (yo) era tan bueno, ese que ya no te pertenece._

 _Cada caricia te recuerda lo dulce que pudo haber sido. Y cada que él te bese te dejara el sabor amargo a sacarina._

 _No es fácil olvidarme, es tan difícil de desconectar._

 _Canta tu canción sobre todas las tristes imitaciones de mí que terminaron tan mal. Sobre todos esos tipos que no te hicieron sentir más que mariposas pasionales en tu interior. Por esos cabrones que no te hicieron sentir como una niña enamorada, como la niña de cabello rosa que escribía mi nombre en la contraportada de su cuaderno: 'S &S'._

 _Él es como descargar una película en Internet._

 _Él es como comprar "refresco de cola" en vez de Coca-cola._

 _Él es como escuchar un mal cover de tu banda favorita._

 _Él es como toda la falsedad del mundo._

 _Él te va a decepcionar, Sakura._

 _Porque él no es el original, porque él es una "bad cover version" de mí (del amor, de tu corazón)._

 _Porque todo lo que le pertenece a la "bad cover version" le pertenece a la versión original (yo). Porque todo lo que le pertenece a Itachi me pertenece._

 _P.D Si algún día llegas a encontrar esto dentro de las cajas que ordené, quiero… Bueno, no importa ya. Tal vez encuentres esto, quizá no. De cualquier forma lo escrito, escrito está. Ojalá pudieras responderme la pregunta: ¿por qué tuviste sexo con Itachi? ¿por qué tuviste sexo con MI hermano?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Y alguien me dijo que los segundos se vuelven horas, y las horas se vuelven días. Lo que no me dijeron fue que los días se vuelven meses y eventualmente se convierten en años.

Han pasado dos años desde aquél extraño lunes en la mañana. Estoy recostada en mi cama escuchando esa canción que solía reproducir en mi cabeza de lunes a viernes después de llegar de la escuela.

"Quiero llevarte a casa, quiero darte hijos, podrías ser mi novia"

Todo es un vaivén, me fumo otro cigarrillo y releo la carta o mejor dicho la nota que me dejó Sasuke en aquella caja. En realidad la acabo de encontrar hace un par de semanas, la verdad es que las cosas pudieron ser diferentes de haberlas encontrado antes. No hay arrepentimiento, han sido buenos tiempos, y ahora soy "la señorita Sakura" de veinte.

A mi mente llegan nuevos recuerdos, como lo que pasó durante los siguientes días después de ese lunes que me encaró con la pregunta "¿por qué tuviste sexo con Itachi?"

Desde aquel día, noté una indiferencia de su parte, me evadía y no pude aclarar las cosas. Me alejé por un tiempo de su casa con el falso pretexto de que tenía que hacer cosas en casa. Mi madre y Mikoto comenzaron a sospechar que las cosas no andaban bien, eventualmente regresé a la rutina de escuela-casa de los Uchiha. Y quiero decir que aquellos meses fueron buenos en toda la extensión de la palabra, ante la indiferencia mi corazón se tornó frío y se fue congelando de a poco, ya no sentía amor o tal vez sí (pero eso me enojaba). Así que la mariposa voló y voló durante esos meses, cada semana o cada día, en la misma cama y con la misma rutina:

"Quiero que me lleves a casa, quiero darte hijos, podrías ser mi novia"

Itachi reposaba en mí, y jadeábamos del éxtasis. Pero no se sentía mi corazón, sólo un revoloteo impaciente de una mariposa ansiosa de sexo. No más cariños, no más sentimientos, sólo esa palabra y me encantaba.

—Me gusta tener sexo contigo—le decía.

—Me gusta hacértelo Sakura—respondía mientras jugaba con mi cabello.

Pero todo tiene un fin, las cosas no pudieron seguir de ese modo por mucho tiempo más. Por supuesto que no, se dice que los sistemas de energía siempre buscaran la mínima energía para su estabilidad.

Tal vez… suena lógico después de todo. Y sigo fumando mi cigarrillo, joder, empiezo a sentir un líquido corriendo por mi rostro. Creo es momento de recordar que pasó después de esos meses, y como abandonaron _Stanhope Road._

" _Y alguien me dijo, que los segundos se vuelven horas, y que las horas se vuelven días pero aun así se siente de mañana. Y en la mañana llueve…"_

* * *

 ** _N/A_** _¡Hola!_ Bueno, antes que nada quiero decir ¡gracias! no creí la historia fuera a tener tanta aceptación. Realmente la inspiración surge, y pues como este fic es corto quiero decir que ya va a llegar a su final #SadButTrue. Ahora diré algunos datos curiosos "por así decirlo":

1\. Me he basado en dos canciones de Pulp más: Seconds y Bad cover versión. No sé que tiene esa banda, creo ya he ocupado unas diez canciones de ellos para mis OS e inspirarme, en serio creo a este paso voy a acabar con toda su discografía.

2\. "Bad cover version", por eso el título del capítulo "Una versión falsa de mí" aclaro, no es una traducción tal cual, es más bien subjetiva notese eso.

3\. Chafa significa como "falso" "fake", la incluí para darle más sentido a la lectura y que no quedara la traducción tan literal.

4\. Sepan que la carta que le dejó "ya saben quién" (vamos deben intuirlo) está basada en la canción "bad cover versión".

5\. He dicho mucho por ahora, también noten la narración como cambió de pasado a presente y de nuevo a pasado, por que todo es un recuerdo.

Sin más, me despido deseándoles hermoso día. Tamahara-chan es mi página en facebook para más novedades

Agradezco a sinnombre por el review ¡muchas gracias! y espero sigas leyendo la historia.


	4. La mariposa que voló

**La mariposa que voló**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Nuestras madres dijeron que podríamos haber sido hermanos_

 _Ellas pensaron que cuando fuéramos grandes nos casaríamos y nunca terminaríamos._

 _Aunque frecuentemente yo pensaba en ello…_

 _Dije entre mí "vamos a encontrarnos dentro de unos años más" no será raro, siendo ya maduros._

 _Ya que cuando se es joven, a veces el amor podría resultar como una herida fatal. Así que, querido corazón te dejó volar hoy, junto a mi mariposa._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **T** odas las chicas te amaron, pero yo era un desastre. Tuve que soportar como ellas trataban de desnudarte. Fuimos amigos pero sólo en el momento. Siempre estaba en tu casa pero eso tal vez nunca significó nada para ti.

Encontré tu carta muy tarde, quizá haberla hallado antes pudo haber marcado la diferencia.

Y mientras recuerdo como abandonaron Stanhope Road mi celular vibra, Itachi me ha enviado un mensaje después de dos años.

 _'¿Qué harás el domingo? ¿Te gustaría venir y encontrarnos, tal vez?',_ entonces respondo con un seco 'puede ser'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Me remoto al pasado, a esos dos años.

Después de repetir la misma rutina con tu hermano me sentí como una muñequita sin dueño ni hogar. ¿Acaso quería pertenecer a alguien? Era probable que fuera de ese modo.

Ocurrió un día, no recuerdo si fue lunes o jueves, o si acaso un martes.

Estábamos en la cama, cual cómplices. Itachi lo dijo una vez que terminamos la rutina, yo aún estaba jadeando y con las piernas abiertas, todavía no me acostumbraba a ese ritmo frenético en el que él iba. Siempre terminaba entumida, un poco adolorida. Pero esa vez fue diferente, no hubo sensualidad en su voz ni una pisca de tono divertido que siempre lo caracterizaba (aunado a su sarcasmo). No, esa vez él se puso serio y actuó como el gran y respetable hijo mayor de los Uchiha.

Miraba a la ventana —la cual no tenía nada de especial, de hecho estaba cerrada y no se veía al exterior por las cortinas—, después de un silencio incomodo me armé de valor y pregunté:

—¿Sucede algo?

Mi voz no era temblorosa, más bien era curiosa, escondía en esa pregunta miles de dudas e inseguridades. ¿Qué éramos Itachi y yo? ¿Sentía algo por mí? ¿Sentía yo algo por ti todavía?

—Sasuke habló contigo—dijo, con voz seca—, ¿qué dijo?

No tuve más remedio y confesé la verdad. Aunque me fue extraño, habían pasado semanas desde aquella conversación, ¿la recuerdas?

—Que todo lo que te pertenece, le pertenece a él. Fue lo único, después de eso… él ya no habló más conmigo.

—Ni te mira—dijo entre dientes—, Sasuke… estúpido hermano menor.

—Pero, ¿qué ocurre?

Su rostro cambió un poco y me sonrió, no era su típica sonrisa burlona ni esa sensual que siempre revoloteaba mi mariposa interior. No, a diferencia de esa sonrisa la que me mostró ese día parecía una del tipo 'tranquila, todo va estar bien'.

¿Lo estuvo? ¿Todo estuvo bien? ¿Todo está bien?

Los recuerdos se desvanecen de a poco y todo a mí alrededor parece consumirme un poco más, en mi calendario las fechas cambian y este mensaje de texto solo me hace recordar más. ¿Por qué en este día? ¿Por qué?

Ese día, me vestí frente a él y juntos bajamos las escaleras. Todo hubiera sido como un encuentro sexual normal de no haber sido por su última expresión.

—El mejor sexo Sakura.

—¿Qué?

—Fue el mejor sexo de mi vida contigo.

No respondí a eso. Debí haber intuido que las cosas ya no volverían a ser iguales.

¿Qué quiere decir cuando un hombre te dice eso? ¿Es bueno? Por supuesto que mi yo de hace dos años no lo sabía, ni tenía la menor idea de la importancia de esas palabras.

Al llegar a casa me quedé tumbada en mi cama, así como lo estoy ahora, peinándome mi cabello y pensando mucho, demasiado. Cada cosa me llevaba a la otra, y los recuerdos de lo vivido empezaban a hacerme delirar. Por una parte estaba el chico de ojos carbón y corazón de hielo, el inmutable que posiblemente me veía como un objeto, el chico al cual yo quería desde hacía mucho tiempo. Es difícil aceptar querer a alguien, aun cuando sabes que es un imposible.

Sasuke, chico de ojos carbón y corazón de hielo ¿por qué tenías que ser mi imposible?

Pero tu hermano… Itachi era un demonio que me incitaba a pecar, mi corazón no se rompía con él y se sentía más cálido a su lado, cada caricia, cada beso me enseñaba como podría ser un paraíso y en ocasiones, solo a veces cuando mi corazón estaba muy triste por tu frialdad solía fantasear que aquellos roces, que aquellos besos no eran de tu hermano, que eran tuyos, que Itachi no me hacía suya, sino que tú —chico de ojos carbón— era quien me hacía solo suya y me poseía.

Entonces, solo en este momento lo recuerdo con claridad. Estoy apagando mi cigarro y el olor a tabaco se está impregnando en mi ropa, abro la ventana.

Ahora lo entiendo mejor…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llegaba yo cada día a la misma hora, sin embargo Itachi ya no estaba en casa supuse que probablemente era cuestión de exámenes o cosas que los universitarios hacían. Y sobre ti, ¿qué debía sorprenderme? Por un momento tuve la esperanza de que las cosas entre nosotros fueran mejores sin embargo a partir de aquella ocasión algo me dijo que lo que había se rompió. Difícil de aceptar y difícil de dejar ir, cada día en la escuela verte se tornaba una tormenta, complicada de detener. Observar como las chicas te desnudaban con la mirada y como te pedían ayuda, el cómo asentías y jugabas con ellas. Escuché rumores de que tuviste muchos amores y muchos acostones fugaces, ¿y quién era yo para juzgar?

En tu casa me recostaba y veía la televisión, así como a los trece. La diferencia es que pasaba los canales uno a uno sin entretenerme realmente, empezaba a aburrirme la manera de ver la vida y comprendí que a la larga debía pararlo, que estaba jugando conmigo misma.

 _"Cuando te vi al día siguiente, no te lo podía decir porque igual se lo decías a tu madre. Pensé, mucho no podía durar. Volví a tu casa un día y todo lo de ustedes había desaparecido"_

Llegué al punto de la tristeza, de sentirme una muñeca de trapo usada y desgastada sin un lugar al cual pertenecer. Mientras seguía en tu casa no encontré muchas respuestas, ¿debía alejarme?

Cerré la puerta y le dejé una nota a Mikoto, no recuerdo mucho que decía pero le contaba que tenía que prepararme para mis exámenes y que estaría en mi casa, que no habría que preocuparse. En mi casa hice de todo menos estudiar, me arrinconé y comencé a llorar. ¿Te había perdido? ¿Gané algo? ¿Por qué siempre que veía a tu hermano me lo quería coger? ¿Era una fácil?

—Hija, hija…

Mamá me tocaba el hombro con preocupación. En algún momento me quedé dormida.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mikoto me dijo que viniste a la casa a estudiar, ¿todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien.

—¿Por qué no aprovechas y estudias con Sasuke?

Aquella pregunta me dolió, así que levanté los hombros y fingí tener demasiado sueño.

—Hasta mañana mamá.

.

.

.

En la escuela en algunas ocasiones me topaba contigo, y cruzábamos nuestras miradas pero no decías nada, y con toda la dignidad del mundo tuve que abrazarme a mí misma y convencerme de que a pesar de quererte mucho nunca te tendría, no a ti.

Pero algo había cambiado, ese día Itachi estaba en la sala, cruzado de piernas, mirando el techo sin mucho que mostrar en su rostro. Cuando lo miré, sentí esa mariposa revolotear y mordí mi labio, tener sexo no era algo que quería en ese momento. Tímidamente dejé mi mochila en el suelo y me dirigí a la cocina, fue entonces que él me habló.

—Sakura, tenemos que hablar.

Aquello sonó tétrico. ¿Qué había hecho yo?

Me moví inquieta, titubeante y con una gran expectativa.

—¿Qué pasa?

Itachi comenzó a hablar, acerca de lo que significaba ser de la familia Uchiha. Después apretó los puños y dijo:

—Sasuke y yo nos vamos.

No hubo respuesta de mi parte, nada tenía sentido.

—Está bien, entiendo que no quieras hablar Sakura, sólo… era importante decírtelo.

—Hemos vivido por dieciocho años juntos, bueno, como vecinos. Los conozco desde que somos niños, ¿y se van?

—No son cosas que dependan de nuestra voluntad, sino de nuestros padres.

—¿Cuándo?

—Una semana.

—¿Por qué me lo dijiste hasta ahora?

—No encontré un momento Sakura, sólo no sabía cómo decir esto.

—Bien…

Apreté mis puños y salí de ahí a paso apresurado, ya nada tenía sentido para mí. Los hermanos Uchiha se iban, y con ello mi corazón y mi mariposa volarían.

Sentí traición, ni mi madre, ni la señora Mikoto, absolutamente nadie me había dicho que se irían. Parecía que era la única que no conocía ese suceso. Y decidí que era mejor escapar, no volver a esa casa.

Es contradictorio, pero una parte de mí anhelaba que Itachi corriera hacía mí y me dijera que todo era una mentira, o que lo esperara, o algo. Sin embargo ese 'algo' nunca llegó, y en cambio las cosas pasaron de forma contraria a un clásico cliché; Itachi no me alcanzó, no fue como las películas románticas ni los libros que solía leer. No, él no me dijo que me extrañaría ni me abrazó. Mi mariposa no dijo nada y dejó que yo volara, yo ya no era importante él ya había tomado mi néctar, ¿qué más importaba? En ese momento todas las palabras eróticas que me susurraba al oído se vieron empañadas por su actitud, yo no fui el mejor sexo de su vida, no.

 _Yo fui una más en su vida._

No dolía tanto, mi corazón no ardía, más bien era decepcionante no ser importante, que nadie viera en mí un universo. ¿Por qué tenía pensamientos de chica enamorada? ¿Esperaba realmente algo? Ese fue mi error.

Pero a final de cuentas yo era Sakura, una chica que estaba predestinada a creer en cosas color rosa, cuyo cabello es ridículamente rosa y que desde niña fantaseaba con encontrar a un príncipe que fuera azul. El azul y el rosa deberían de verse bien ¿no? Pero la realidad era diferente incluso dos años antes. Entre mí me dije que no me importaba si ellos se alejaban, pero mi maldito interior pedía —exigía— que se quedaran.

Sí, solamente el amor puede herir de esta manera.

La semana transcurrió tan rápido, y preferí guardar mi distancia. Todos ya sabían que los hermanos Uchiha se irían, ¿A dónde? No lo sé y ciertamente no se lo pregunté a mamá. Guardé mi propio dolor en el lugar más oscuro de mi corazón y seguí con mi vida, con lo que quedaba de ella. Porque a pesar de todo, esos hermanos los consideraba parte fundamental y vital de mi vida, ellos habían estado en cada momento. Desde el divorcio de mis padres, cada cumpleaños, cada inicio de clase. Ellos estaban ahí, y era inevitable borrarlos con un dedo, no podía tapar las cosas tan fácil.

Un día antes de que llegara el famoso día de marcharse, salí al jardín y me recosté en el pasto. Sentí el sol en mi cara y traté de relajarme, evité a toda costa mirar su casa porque eso solo me traería mucho dolor.

Entonces, te sentí cerca. Mi corazón tenía un tipo de radar especial para detectar tu presencia, traté de guardar la compostura, pero mis mejillas me delataron.

—No te has parado en casa.

Pasaron interminables segundos, pero la respuesta no te llegó.

—Sé menos obvia molestia, estás roja.

Y con ello te fuiste. No dijiste más pero me dejaste con el corazón acelerado y con muchas ganas de decirte tantas cosas, mis ojos al instante se llenaron de lágrimas y supe que mi corazón definitivamente se había ido.

El orgullo me pesaba, el orgullo pesa tanto y la sensación de haber querido decir tanto. Sin embargo mi interior, esa parte 'cuerda' que mantenía su postura me gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que hasta aquí había llego la mariposa y el corazón.

Al día siguiente, no hubo una despedida de película, con declaraciones amorosas ni verdades dichas. De hecho, se marcharon muy de mañana, tan de mañana que yo estaba dormida en mi recámara y cuando desperté mi madre me recibió con esa noticia.

—Se fueron ya, Mikoto estaba muy ansiosa…

No sé qué más dijo y no presté mayor atención. Algo en mí se había roto, los había perdido, tanto a mi mariposa como a mi corazón, y me di cuenta que no fui importante para ninguno de los dos, que yo era sólo una más de su colección.

Si el corazón fuera un componente electrónico, estoy segura que se habría desconectado. Literalmente, ya no lo sentí más.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Por dos años me repetí a mí misma que tanto Itachi como tú ya no significaban nada. Que la mariposa que un día existió en mi adolescencia se echó a volar y que quizá en algún punto del camino murió aplastada por algún ser vivo. Y que mi corazón, ya estaba demasiado desconectado del amor infantil y cliché que llegué a sentir.

Sí, me repetí a mí misma por tantos días y semanas, y eventualmente meses que tú ya no significabas nada. Intenté repetirme que no me importas —mucho— pero me siento a morir de la angustia, porque la verdad es que me da curiosidad a donde fue a volar la mariposa y a donde paró el corazón.

Soy como Penélope esperando a su Ulises…

Y definitivamente, tu amor es el único que pudo haberme lastimado de esta manera, debieron ser tus miradas mortales que se clavaron en mi corazón.

Y entonces, me decido a afrontar las cosas, y estoy frente a tu hermano.

Itachi luce como siempre, el tiempo no ha pasado en él, pero en mí parecieran que han pasado cien años.

Me equivoqué, ya que la mariposa sigue latente y es que estuvo apagada durante tantos meses que ahora duele de tanto haberse calmado. En cuanto lo veo, el mundo conspira, y desearía tenerlo. Pero mi mente es tan contradictoria.

¿Soy la Penélope que quiere a su amado Ulises, o soy la Penélope que ama a otro griego?

Itachi no dice mucho, se limita a hablar sobre que tan bien le fue y pregunta por mí.

Pero no estoy segura de que este sea el Itachi que un día conocí, no es el Itachi que me encendía, que encendía cada parte de mi cuerpo hasta arder con su tacto. Él se metía en mi piel, debajo de mi piel y me hacía sentir lo dulce que podía ser la pasión.

Él se acerca, lento pero seguro —con ese clásico porte que siempre lo distinguió—, acaricia mi mejilla, me enciende de una manera diferente a mi adolescencia. No, esta vez que no está la canción de 'Babies' de Pulp, ya no hay un coro de fondo diciendo 'Quiero llevarte a casa, quiero dejarte hijos'. No, en esta ocasión él es diferente con su tacto, y finalmente el beso llega.

Y es dulce, no es pasión. Me confunde y me aparto como si se tratara de un impulso frenético, quiero seguir por supuesto, quiero saber que ha pasado con este hombre exactamente, sin embargo y antes de que formule mi lista de preguntas él niega con la cabeza y se aleja de mí. Me doy cuenta hasta este punto que somos como dos polos positivos, destinados a nunca congeniar, podremos llevarnos bien, incluso en el sexo pero estamos lejos de tener un vínculo fuerte.

Todo se disuelve en un parpadeo, en un aleteo de mariposa las cosas vuelven a cambiar. Y ante tal escenario sólo queda la resignación y la liberación final de esta mariposa, ya que ha vuelto a volar en cuanto él me dice con pena y un deje de tristeza que está comprometido.

La mariposa se va, sin dolor y sin ser lastimada. Mi corazón no se sintió desgarrado, no dolió. Solo que entendí que nuestra mariposa nunca regresaría, y que esas tardes de pasión quedarían en mis más profundas fantasías, donde él me mojaba como todos esos sueños adolescentes que tuve.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy Itachi. Lo estoy

—Siento que se hayan dado las cosas de este modo.

—Está bien, yo…

Pero entonces confiesa sus más profundos sentimientos, de un Itachi que ocultaba todo, de un Itachi de varios años atrás.

—Tú me gustaste.

Abro mis ojos cual platos y me resigné a la conjugación del verbo pasado. Todo estaba bien ahora…

Sonrío de forma cálida y le doy un fuerte abrazo.

Y entonces nos despedimos como dos buenos amigos, y ya no sentí más esa mariposa. La dejé morir. No podía seguir manteniéndola con vida sin ese combustible vital que era él, Itachi.

Me dispuse a no saber más de ustedes y seguí mi vida, pasaron varios años más.

No volví a saber de la mariposa, por que ciertamente había muerto. Y el sexo con los hombres se había vuelto una ruleta, de la que no podía parar y de la cual ya no podía sentir nada. Solo eran cuerpos sobre mí, ya no había electricidad, y me puse a pensar si el rumbo de mi vida iba bien llegado hasta ese punto.

Mi deseo sexual era alto, pero inversamente proporcional al placer que sentía. No, no sentía ya, porque tal vez era la consecuencia de la muerte de mi mariposa.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Es un día cualquiera, me levanto y me aseguro de haber cerrado mi departamento con llave. Salgo y los rostros de la gente son de mera monotonía, me aburre todo esto. Pero está bien, me recuerdo mentalmente que debo llamar a mamá, y quizá después de eso vaya al centro a pasear un rato._

 _Son las once cuarenta y tres, miro el reloj digital en la calle y suspiro. Es sólo otro día más, un día en el que tengo ganas de haberme quedado en casa. Pero sé que si llego a las doce con cinco mi jefe me matara._

 _Estoy caminando a paso apresurado, y sin querer las cosas pasan, no hay marcha atrás. Es tal vez el destino, o tal vez una mera coincidencia. No creo ya en esas cosas del hilo rojo del destino, ni tampoco en las películas románticas, pero entonces ¿a qué se debe esto?"_

Todo se detiene, y esto se vuelve un cliché. Te veo cruzar la calle en dirección opuesta a mí. Mis piernas se congelan y entro en shock. No puedo gritar, no puedo caminar, escucho el pitido de un carro y como algo me empuja.

—Fíjate por donde caminas.

Es lo que dices y me sueltas. Niegas con la cabeza en señal de reprobación.

—Sigues siendo una tonta al cruzar la calle, Sakura.

Bueno, tal vez después de todo mi vida no es un cliché.

Te miro, me miras.

Sólo el amor puede doler de esta manera, y por más que quise convencerme de que tú no me importabas no tuvo sentido. Porque cuando estás alrededor mío solo tiemblo.

Sí, solo tu amor puede doler de este modo.

—Sakura...

La mariposa la había dejado volar, se había marchado al son de un vals adolescente, de un deseo sexual fuerte. Itachi había sido mi sostén, mi fantasía y mi modelo, porque con él imaginaba que tan bien podría haber sido tenerte.

Fue cuando tú pronunciaste mi nombre que las cosas volvieron a tener sentido.

Y sólo el amor pudo haber dolido de este modo, y sólo la mariposa pudo haberme satisfecho de este modo.

.

* * *

 **N/A M** uchas gracias a todas las personas que han dejado reviews, ¡gracias! Bien empezaré, este es el final. Sí, esta vez dije que serían cinco capítulos, no más no menos. Quizá muchos se estarán preguntando ¿dónde carajo está el quinto capítulo? Bueno, ese lo subiré en el transcurso de la semana, esperenlo ya que estoy segura de que les va a gustar.

Y bueno, la parte de Penelope y Ulises es parte de una leyenda de la mitología griega, por eso la alusión.

Sin más por el momento me retiro, y espero sus comentarios si les gustó o no les gustó.

/ Este OS, estuvo basado en las canciones:

—Disco 2000 de PULP.

—Only love can hurt like this de PALOMA FAITH.


	5. Cuando el corazón calla

Cuando el corazón calla

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Me quitas mi tiempo, como una revista barata. Cuando podría estar aprendiendo algo…"_

Solía odiar a las niñas de mi escuela, eran tan berrinchudas y siempre tan molestas. No recuerdo con exactitud desde cuando la conocí, pudiera que desde que éramos bebés, lo cierto es que, desde que tengo memoria ella siempre revoloteaba por la casa. Según mamá, la madre de Sakura y su padre tenían problemas, yo nunca lo entendí siendo niño y tal vez ahora con unos años más encima tampoco he logrado entender que pasó en aquel matrimonio que en un principio se veía tan bien. Nunca se lo cuestioné a Sakura, y nunca se lo pregunté a mi madre por vergüenza.

En mis más vagos recuerdos puedo observarla tomándole la mano a su mamá, mientras sonríe. Y esta no es una historia de amor a primera vista, ni mucho menos, de hecho asimilar que quería (quiero) a Sakura fue más difícil de lo que parece, me tomaron años para entender que siempre fue ella. Nadie más, y desde luego que cuando era un niño sólo podía verla como una niña molesta que se sonrojaba cuando yo estaba a su alrededor, según Itachi las niñas suelen ser más emotivas desde pequeñas, sea cual sea el caso aquella niña de cabello rosa siempre revoloteaba alrededor mío y yo parecía nunca verla realmente.

Me gustaba molestarla cuando teníamos cinco, la miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras fingía que estaba molesto con ella aunque la realidad era que me agradaba la forma en que sus ojos se abrían de par en par cuando le contaba una historia de terror.

—Sasuke-kun, esa historia debe ser mentira.

Me provocaba ternura como ella pronunciaba mi nombre con esa inocencia que sólo una niña de cinco años podía, pero claro que en ese entonces yo no sabía distinguir que mi corazón se aceleraba sólo si estaba con ella, en cambio siempre me comportaba cortante y hasta distante con ella, mofándome siempre de su cabello y diciéndole hasta el cansancio "molestia".

Nuestros juegos siempre eran de ese tipo: yo le contaba una historia y ella tenía miedo, pero todo cambió de un momento a otro, cuando nuestro juego de dos se convirtió en un juego de tres. No tengo ni la menor idea de en qué momento ocurrió, sin embargo sucedió y ahí estaba…

—Sakura, no. Es verdad, ahí en el armario hay un monstruo que se esconde y se come a las chicas de cabello rosa.

Pero claro que para ese momento mi hermano y yo teníamos todo planeado. Itachi me pidió un día que lo incluyera en nuestros juegos y yo, ansioso por pasar más tiempo con él acepté sin condición alguna sin saber que en el futuro esto traería consecuencias no gratas. ¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo?

Teníamos cinco años, y solía venir a mi casa cuando vivíamos en Stanhope Road. Le contaba cuentos de vez en cuando aprovechando que nuestras madres platicaban de algo en el comedor, ella siempre se sentaba en el piso y por mi parte apagaba las luces para darle más realismo a las historias que le contaba. Al principio, he de confesar, que me molestaba mucho que ella gritara de horror por cosas imaginarias, alguna vez Itachi nos escuchó y pensó que había jugado brusco con ella, y al ver que no era así se daba la vuelta. Tal vez por eso quiso ser incluido en nuestros juegos, o tal vez porque quería comprobar que no le hacía nada a la molestia de cabello rosa. Sea cual sea la manera, un día tuve que abrazarla para que se tranquilizara. Abrazar a una niña era diferente a abrazar a mamá, o a mis tías que siempre me jalaban de los cachetes. Abrazarla era… distinto, se sentía como abrazar al algodón, y eso me causaba extrañeza porque no lo entendía, entonces concluí que quizás ella me estaba embrujando. Vaya idiotez de los cinco años.

Cuando jugamos aquel juego, Itachi salió del armario y logró asustar más a Sakura, y yo seguí diciéndole que era una molestia que se asustaba por todo.

Desde ese día, Itachi estuvo entre nosotros, siempre. Yo no lo noté, fue el tiempo que me hizo ver que todo se había tornado como un maldito triángulo amoroso.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

No era ninguna novedad que, cuando cumplimos trece años los padres de Sakura se divorciaron. Para bien o para mal, la madre de Sakura se sentía más aliviada y se notaba en su rostro, incluso yo pude notarlo. En ese entonces, íbamos a la secundaria y nuestras madres querían que estuviéramos juntos, me era una molestia tener que esperarla afuera de su casa e ir al colegio los dos, mis compañeros comenzaban a rumorear que si acaso ella me gustaba. Yo respondía con un rotundo "no".

La verdad era un poco diferente, a pesar de convencerme de que ella no significaba nada más que una vieja amistad, mi subconsciente siempre la vigilaba, aunque nos sentáramos en diferentes pupitres la observaba disimuladamente desde lejos y la manera en que sonreía y siempre cumplía con sus deberes. Y como siempre acomodaba una cinta roja en su cabello, lucía bien después de todo. Yo podía ser rudo con las mujeres y poco expresivo pero tengo ojos y sé reconocer eso que le llaman _belleza._

Un día, de esos que no logro recordar cómo fueron, Itachi me pidió que guardara un pequeño secreto. Alcé los hombros, ¿qué clase de secreto podría contarme mi hermano? Me sentí extraño.

—No le digas a mamá que traigo chicas a la casa.

A los trece años me costaba creer que mi hermano ya empezara a ver a las mujeres con otros ojos, pero era obvio, él tenía cinco años más que yo. Era ya un adulto y por ende sabía lo que hacía. No le dije nada a mi mamá, y en cambio prefería quedarme hasta tarde en la escuela, en esos entonces Sakura se venía en transporte y tal vez le haya dolido que la dejara de acompañar de regreso, sin embargo lo tomó de buena manera.

Sin saber en realidad que estaba empezando a dejarla ir.

Pasaron los meses y eventualmente los años, y empecé a notar que algo no estaba bien entre los tres. Itachi por más que llevara chicas a la casa siempre terminaba por desvelarse, según él estudiando.

Un día lo enfrenté y le pregunté qué ocurría, fue una madrugada calurosa.

—Estudios, hermano.

—No te creo.

Después de minutos de silencio, Itachi suspiró.

—Me gusta Sakura.

Alcé los hombros, ¿le gustaba Sakura? Eso estaba ¿bien? Supuse en ese entonces y no le tomé mayor importancia, aunque en el fondo, algo empezó a incomodarme. Y era el hecho de que el gran Itachi Uchiha quién no cometía errores, el perfecto, estaba enamorado de una niña con metamorfosis de adolescente. Sakura era bonita, sí, pero en la cabeza de un joven de dieciocho años no me cabía en la cabeza que él pudiera fijarse en ella. Vi a sus novias y amantes, todas tan diferentes a Sakura, no entendía que ocurría y que es lo que vio en nuestra compañera de juegos infantiles.

Durante muchas noches di vueltas y vueltas sobre la cama, y traté de encontrar respuesta, pero las preguntas llegaban. Más, y más, no se detenían, eran como pequeñas bombas colisionando en todo mi sistema, en mi cerebro principalmente.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ella siempre iba a la casa después de clases y empecé a incomodarme. Itachi y Sakura pasando tiempo juntos mientras yo estaba en la escuela, en mi mente eso no sonaba bien, porque ya no éramos niños de cinco años e Itachi ya no era un niño de once. No, él ya tenía veinte y Sakura quince. Habían pasado un par de años desde que Itachi me confesó que le gustaba Sakura, ninguno de los dos mencionó más sobre el tema, era como una conversación cortada justo en la parte más interesante, siendo nosotros los participantes.

Tuve pesadillas, de repente la chica molestia de cabello rosa empezó a quitarme el sueño y la preocupación de que mi hermano pudiera hacerle algo a ella. Y me sentía peor, ¿estaba dudando de mi hermano? No, Itachi sería incapaz de lastimar a Sakura, pero es que ella era tan inocente…

Conforme pasaban los días, mi angustia crecía y no podía concentrarme, trataba de evadir a mi hermano y también a Sakura. A ella la traba muy frío en la escuela y eventualmente ella se fue alejando, no era lo que yo quería, pero mis acciones demostraban que no la quería cerca de mi vida.

Y tal vez era lo mejor, Sasuke, el Sasuke de quince años no entendía el motivo de mi molestia hacia Sakura. No, no lo comprendía.

Pero fue un día, de esos que son soleados y prometedores que empecé a ver las cosas con más claridad.

Llegué de la escuela más temprano de lo habitual y cuando entré a casa me encontré con la mochila de Sakura en la cocina, eso era normal, pensé. Sakura pasaba más tiempo en nuestra casa que en la suya.

 _"Sucedió bien hace años, cuando vivía en Stanhope Road, noté su mochila cuando volví de la escuela. Mi hermano era cinco años más grande y traía chicas a su habitación. Entonces, ahí afuera me puse a escuchar. Yo escuchaba 'quiero llevarte a casa, quiero darte hijos'…"_

Entreabrí la puerta y quedé de hielo. No es necesario describir más, la observé, y cerré los ojos automáticamente. No sé si me vieron, tal vez, puede ser. Después de ese momento sólo recuerdo haberme quedado dormido en mi habitación por horas, y lo demás son detalles que se confunden. Sakura no era ya la niña que se asustaba por historias de terror, no. Sakura era la chica que se acostaba con mi hermano.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Cuando ella perdió su virginidad me entró una especie de enojo. O tal vez frustración, prefería vigilarla más de cerca y evitar que Itachi se acercara a ella, pero eso era casi imposible. La rutina de volver a caminar a su lado y recogerla desapareció, a las semanas de acercarme a ella decidí renunciar. Ella era una chica adolescente y yo un chico adolescente y no podía prohibirle que se acostara con mi hermano, no. Renuncié al acercamiento y pronto todo volvió a su rutina.

Los años pasaron y comencé a usar un automóvil, no tan nuevo pero automóvil a final de cuentas. Las mujeres me amaban, y comencé a experimentar el sabor de la fémina piel y sus labios. Ya nada me importaba realmente y no lo comprendía. Era popular, y me seguían a todas partes, siempre había una chica dispuesta a todo por mí. En cambio Sakura era una chica promedio, normal. Inteligente, sí. Bonita… un poco, quizá. No tenía nada de extraordinario y pasaba desapercibida. Había tenido un par de relaciones, o puede que más. Se seguía acostando con mi hermano y no era ningún secreto para mí, aunque ellos pensaran que yo no sabía. Ya no me molestaba ni me irritaba el hecho de pensar que mi modelo a seguir, mi perfecto hermano se había acostado con nuestra compañera de la infancia.

Pude haber seguido con esa actitud de dueño del universo y seguir ignorando a Sakura, pero pronto una noticia nos llegó. Una que tal vez lo cambió todo: nuestros padres tenían un destino para nosotros y querían que en especial yo siguiera una educación en otro estado, y sobre Itachi tenían proyectos de trabajo. La madre de Sakura lo supo gracias a mi madre, todos lo sabíamos, sí, todos menos Sakura.

Fue entonces que un día, después de clases que seguí a Sakura. Dio resultado, ella siempre seguía mi cuerpo cuando le dirigía una palabra, siempre pegada a mí cuando yo quería. Sí, esa era Sakura Haruno, y yo no podía entender la razón por la cual se portaba así, ¿tan tonto era?

—¿Sasuke?

No respondí, en cambio metí las manos en mis bolsillos.

—¿Irás a casa?

—¿Tú qué crees?

Algo dentro de mí quería recuperar un poco de tiempo perdido con aquella compañera de juegos de la infancia, a pesar de todo, en algunos meses nosotros ya no estaríamos más en Stanhope Road.

La llevé a casa con mi automóvil, ante la mirada expectante de todos. Cuando llegamos a casa, le pregunté si esperaba a mi hermano, ante su desesperación porque yo me fuera.

—¿Debería esperarlo?—fue su respuesta.

Ella me hacía enojar, me provocaba una sensación de querer alejarla de mi hermano. Sí, pero yo seguía siendo tan irracional incluso a mis dieciocho años. Sakura seguramente se seguía acostando con él, y estaba viendo. Todo estaría bien, pero en el fondo incomodaba.

—Hoy no verás a Itachi.

Aquel día, la ayudé a ordenar unas cajas, que según ella debía ordenar. No hablamos mucho, en cambio me dediqué a admirarla, su rostro era fino, y su cabello era bonito. Entendí, después de muchos años lo que mi hermano veía en Sakura Haruno, y era la simpleza con la que hablaba y veía la vida, ella era simple, era una delicada flor. Ella era única, comprendí entonces que Itachi buscaba su sencillez, que él quizá sí la quería. Y que si se seguía acostando con ella un motivo grande debía de haber. Nuestras madres no lo sabrían nunca, y ellos seguirían pensando que yo tampoco lo sabía.

Y tuve un momento de debilidad, un momento de querer saber porque ella se había entregado a Itachi, ¿por qué? Y necesitaba esa respuesta pronto, antes de irme de Stanhope Road. Y le pregunté en el garaje de su casa aquel cuestionamiento que quizá no debí.

—¿Por qué tuviste sexo con mi hermano?

Su rostro quedó en blanco, incluso palideció. Su singular sonrisa se tornó una línea recta difícil de descifrar, sencillamente llana.

Y lo que respondió fue una pregunta. Odio que respondan con preguntas.

—¿Por qué?

Pero fue un reclamo de parte suya, ella estaba molesta. Pero no más que yo. Estaba ansioso de respuestas, no de preguntas. No quería reclamos, sólo anhelaba saber los motivos, pero ella no me los dio. Y entonces actué irracional, mi enojo llegó a tal punto que fui incapaz de pensar en otro plan, hubiera sido tan sencillo irme, pero no fue así, me compliqué la vida.

—Quiero que sepas una sola cosa, todo lo de Itachi es mío. Todo.

Dicho eso, cerré la puerta sin decir más. Y la dejé ahí parada como una caja más, la dejé sola y probablemente con la cabeza convertida en un rompecabezas de miles de piezas sin resolver.

Me maldije todo ese día por haberla tratado así, la poca delicadeza para preguntar las cosas. Y no entendí cómo fue que llegué de nuevo hasta su casa a mitad de la madrugada, con una carta doblada en el bolsillo. Y no entiendo cómo me armé de valor y escondí esa carta en alguna de las cajas, si Sakura la hallaba estaba bien, y si no la encontraba y de mera casualidad esa caja era tirada a la basura… Pues también estaría bien.

Si Sakura hubiera visto esa carta antes, estoy seguro que me habría buscado, pero los días pasaron y ella no lo hacía. Entonces entendí que tal vez mis sentimientos dichos en papel estaban en un basurero a miles de kilómetros de distancia, y eso estaba bien, por ser un testarudo y terco. Me lo merecía por el simple hecho de ser yo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Sakura:_

 _Se comenta en los pasillos que has encontrado a alguien nuevo. Se parece a mí físicamente, pero en realidad no es como yo. Sí, me alegro mucho por ti._

 _Escuché que una antigua amante ha entrado a la Iglesia, ella está tratando de reemplazarme, pero eso no va a suceder. ¿De qué manera podría ser?_

 _Porque cada caricia te recuerda lo dulce que podría haber sido estar conmigo. Y cada vez que él te bese dejarás atrás el sabor amargo de la sacarina._

 _Una versión 'chafa' del amor no es lo real._

 _Eras la molestia que a los cinco años se escondía y a la cual abrazaba cuando se asustaba por mis falsas historias de terror._

 _Eras la chica que se esforzaba por sacar buenas notas, siempre adelante sentada y con tu falda hasta debajo de la rodilla. Tomando notas de todo, no saliendo a ningún lugar y yendo a mi casa siempre a la misma hora…_

 _Eres la chica colegiala desnuda que reposó en su cama a las 4 de la tarde de ese día._

 _Que gran decepción cuando lo tenías a él en casa. El original (yo) era tan bueno, ese que ya no te pertenece._

 _Cada caricia te recuerda lo dulce que pudo haber sido. Y cada que él te bese te dejara el sabor amargo a sacarina._

 _No es fácil olvidarme, es tan difícil de desconectar._

 _Canta tu canción sobre todas las tristes imitaciones de mí que terminaron tan mal. Sobre todos esos tipos que no te hicieron sentir más que mariposas pasionales en tu interior. Por esos cabrones que no te hicieron sentir como una niña enamorada, como la niña de cabello rosa que escribía mi nombre en la contraportada de su cuaderno: 'S &S'._

 _Él es como descargar una película en Internet._

 _Él es como comprar "refresco de cola" en vez de Coca-cola._

 _Él es como escuchar un mal cover de tu banda favorita._

 _Él es como toda la falsedad del mundo._

 _Él te va a decepcionar, Sakura._

 _Porque él no es el original, porque él es una "bad cover version" de mí (del amor, de tu corazón)._

 _Porque todo lo que le pertenece a la "bad cover version" le pertenece a la versión original (yo). Porque todo lo que le pertenece a Itachi me pertenece._

 _P.D Si algún día llegas a encontrar esto dentro de las cajas que ordené, quiero… Bueno, no importa ya. Tal vez encuentres esto, quizá no. De cualquier forma lo escrito, escrito está. Ojalá pudieras responderme la pregunta: ¿por qué tuviste sexo con Itachi? ¿por qué tuviste sexo con MI hermano?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

La vi recostada en el pasto días antes de marcharnos, ella no vino a mi encuentro ni yo traté de buscarla hasta ese día. Todo estaba listo, Itachi y yo nos marcharíamos y tal vez no la volviéramos a ver. La admiré desde donde estaba y me di cuenta de que ella era sencillamente linda, y que merecía mucho más que un chico patán como yo. Ella necesitaba un chico que le diera detalles, que fuera bueno con ella. Y yo nunca sería ese hombre. Pensé en Itachi, no, él tampoco podría ser bueno para Sakura, él era como una versión falsa de mí, y en general ningún Uchiha podría ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Nunca.

Ese día me acerqué a ella y por última vez me burlé de su sonrojo. No hubo una despedida como la de las películas. Ella no lloró y yo no le dije todas las cosas que quería, al día siguiente mi hermano y yo nos fuimos y Sakura pasó a formar parte de nuestros recuerdos. Él nunca volvió hablar de ella, pero yo sé que él la quería y mucho. Pero el amor de un Uchiha nunca podría ser bueno.

Con el pasar de los meses, busqué en muchos cuerpos un poco de calor, pero nunca lo encontré. Había tenido sexo un montón de veces pero nunca había hecho el amor, y posiblemente este sea un pensamiento un poco extraño, más viniendo de un chico como yo. Pero es verdad, y a pesar de que no pensaba en Sakura de día ni de noche, en ocasiones, cuando la noche estaba muy oscura recordaba sus ojos verdes y la forma en que me abrazaba cuando tenía cinco años, la manera de tocar mi cabello. El Sasuke de cinco años no podría entenderlo, pero si digo que su manera de tocar el cabello era una caricia es porque es verdad. Me miraba con cariño, no sé si con amor puro, pero ella me quería. Y lo sé, estoy convencido de ello.

Cuando Itachi se casó, supe que él no era feliz. Él la trataba bien, pero en su mirada no veía a un hombre enamorado, él no quería a su esposa.

En una noche de copas y alcohol él me confesó algo que hubiera preferido nunca escuchar.

—Besé a Sakura hace casi un año—dijo.

Enfurecí, arrojé la botella de alcohol y esta hizo impactó con el suelo, quebrándose en muchos pedazos.

—¿Qué?

—Vi a Sakura hace algunos meses, fue un impulso. La busqué, y la besé.

No sabía qué pensar, ¿en serio estaba frente a Itachi? ¿el hermano perfecto que siempre pensé que era?

—¿Por qué?—dije entre dientes.

—¡La quiero! ¡Por eso!

—Carajo, pero tienes esposa, ¡estabas comprometido!

Itachi no respondió a eso.

—De cualquier manera pequeño hermano menor, cuando teníamos sexo ella no me veía a mí. No… Ella te veía a ti, ella nunca se entregó a mí realmente, y nunca lo hará.

Me conmocioné, y le solté un golpe a mi hermano. Nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera en juegos. Aquella vez fue en serio, estaba golpeando a mi hermano…

Uno, dos, tres golpes. Itachi se dejaba golpear como un costal de patatas. Y yo no sentí remordimiento al hacerlo.

—¡Mentira!

—Ella sentía placer por mí Sasuke, deseo, pero ella nunca sentiría por mí un poco de amor de ese que sentía por ti. Ella te miraba de una manera especial, mientras tú la ignorabas, ella te observaba y ella creía que lo hacía contigo cuando lo hacíamos. Y por mi parte, fingía que ella me quería, que ella se entregaba a mí, pero eso no fue así estúpido hermano menor. Sakura nunca me amaría y nunca me entregaría su corazón.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

¿Un año? ¿Dos? ¿Cinco? ¿Siete tal vez?

 _Y alguien me dijo, que los segundos se vuelven horas y las horas se vuelven días pero aún se siente de mañana. La primera vez deja su rastro y se desliza a segundo lugar y aún se siente de mañana._

Mi vida era una monotonía, y los recuerdos de Sakura pasaron a segundo plano. Aprendí a vivir con aquel remordimiento de haber podido intentarlo con ella. Jamás la busqué, y de hecho así estaba bien, y la vida siguió su curso.

Itachi tuvo un hijo con su esposa, no es feliz. Y no lo será si él no asimila las cosas, no todos los matrimonios son miel sobre hojuelas, e Itachi ama profundamente a su hijo, pero no a su esposa. Y por mi parte, amo cada parte de la vida, y no estoy seguro de haber hecho las cosas bien, pero estoy aquí y es por un motivo.

Pero entonces, algo pasa, y la vida da un giro, y entonces se regresa el tiempo.

Todo se detiene, y la vida se vuelve un cliché. La veo cruzar la calle en dirección opuesta hacía mí. Mis piernas se congelan y entro en shock. No entiendo que está ocurriendo. Entonces reacciono, y la empujo.

—¡Fíjate por donde caminas!

—Sigues siendo una tonta al cruzar la calle Sakura.

Digo su nombre después de una eternidad. Nos miramos, ella se sonroja. Sólo el amor puede hacer que estas cosas pasen.

—Sakura…

Entonces, la vida vuelve a darme una oportunidad, o tal vez sólo me está recordando a la mujer que está frente a mí.

—Sasuke.

—¿Cómo estás?

Y por primera vez, iniciamos una conversación normal. Como gente común dentro de un universo tan extenso, y puede que solo seamos dos personas entre un billón, pero cuando escucho que ella comienza hablar sé que esto es un nuevo inicio y que puede que el amor de un Uchiha no sea tan malo.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A H** ola, por fin. Este proyecto ha terminado, cinco capítulos, esta vez sí fui disciplinada y lo prometido es deuda. Mariposa y corazón ha llegado a su final, este fic si bien no fue miel, quise —pretendí— que fuera lo más realista posible. Espero no haber fallado y que les haya gustado.

Agradezco a cada uno de las reviews que me llegó, las visitas y los seguidores. Estaré respondiendo cada uno de ellos, le doy gracias a Ashabi nuevamente por la portada de este fic y por siempre estar ahí.

Y sin más que decir me despido.

P.D Gracias a PULP por haberme inspirado a crear esto, ellos son magia.

Tamahara-chan es mi página en facebook para más novedades. Cualquier review será bienvenido.


End file.
